<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Latinum Lasts Longer Than Lust by Donteatthefootcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593395">Latinum Lasts Longer Than Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream'>Donteatthefootcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Quark being a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quark comes to the realization that Odo is on the asexual spectrum and takes it upon himself to respect Odo's comfort zones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odo/Quark (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Latinum Lasts Longer Than Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quark hated to admit it, but Odo was perfect. More perfect that he imagined. He was a gentleman, but was still able to keep up the rivalry with Quark. It’s exactly what Quark wanted. For things to change</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet stay the same as well. Odo was very accommodating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo could be ever so loving and sweet. His kisses were passionate and soft. He held Quark like he was as fragile as glass. It was so new to Quark. To be treated as if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. Odo didn’t use him. Odo didn’t abandon him. He was there when Quark needed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when it came to sex Odo was different than the rest. He never initiated it. Never wanted it unless Quark wanted it. It was as if he lacked a sex drive. Quark found it odd. How could someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to have sex? Sometimes it kept Quark up at night, wondering if this was all some ploy. That Odo didn’t actually love him the way Quark loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark tried to remind himself that some people show affection in different ways. He expressed his affections physically. Odo gave him gifts and spent time with him. Yet, his insecurities came back every night when nothing would happen. When he leaves initiation to Odo only to be left spooned that night, an arm draped over his side being the only physical affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet, really. Just not what he wanted. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Quark’s very useful skills is eavesdropping. It’s how he makes most of his profit. Knowing what people want and don’t want. Odo might hate that skill of Quark’s, but Quark loves the trait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s how he figured out that this visiting race from the Gamma Quadrant is asexual. No sex drive. No desire for sex. Reproduction is all science. It boggles Quark’s mind. How does someone not want to have sex? It’s pleasurable, fun, and most certainly a very intimate act that Quark loves. Definitely when he manages to get Odo in on it. There’s something amazing about being taken care of so passionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could someone not want it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadzia shoots him a disappointed look. “Quark, everyone has different preferences. You might like sex, but some don’t. That’s okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right. I’ve just never really met someone who has asexual-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quark, your boyfriend is on the asexual spectrum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That throws him off, interrupting his chain of thought and what he planned to do next in this tongo game between them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odo, asexual? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No. They’ve had sex. Multiple times! Yes, maybe Odo wasn’t as interested into sex as Quark was. Yes, there were still some boundaries that Odo wasn’t comfortable with, boundaries Quark was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>supportive of. Anything for Odo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jadzia- I think you’re right!” Quark exclaims, shooting out of his seat. “What if I’ve been doing everything wrong? What if he never wanted to be intimate, but did it for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadzia reaches out, putting a reassuring hand on Quark’s arm. “Trust me, Quark, if Odo didn’t want to sleep with you, he would’ve let you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seems to calm him, even if it’s a little bit. Jadzia’s right (as always), Odo has always been vocal with his problems with Quark. He would’ve let him know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I love him, you know? I don’t want to hurt him,” Quark says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t, and you aren’t. Now sit down and finish this with me. You asked me to play!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retakes his seat, looking over his cards once again. Quark is going to figure everything out by the end of this, he knows it. His own self and the wants of Odo. He wasn’t lying, he doesn’t want to hurt his precious Changeling. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Odo spends the night with him. Most of the time, Quark would’ve flirted with him, armed himself with his most seductive tactics, but tonight is different. It has to be. What Quark is surprised by is that Odo seems concerned? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Odo eventually asks him, arms crossed in the bathroom doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark’s just trying to sharpen his teeth. Why does Odo have to ask now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong, Odo,” Quark forces, interrupting his sharpening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo steps into the bathroom, plucking the sharpener out of his hands. Quark makes a pitiful noise of protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Odo-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong. What is it?” Odo hides the sharpener behind his back, keeping it from Quark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I have a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t made any advances. You always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark deflates, knowing he can’t get out of this one. “Odo- I know you don’t want to have sex with me. I don’t want to invade anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo looks puzzled. “If you were dismissing my wants, Quark, I wouldn’t be here asking you about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes back his sharpener, looking back in the mirror and trying to look somewhat confident in his pajamas. “Well, I don’t want to tonight. Cuddles instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo sighs. “If that’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how every night went since that night. Quark had himself and all hundreds of holosuites at hand. He didn’t need Odo for sex. He just needed him for love and company. Besides, Rule of Acquisition 229 states, “Latinum lasts longer than lust.” As long as he has Odo and latinum he couldn’t be happier, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed that your last shirt was ruined during a clumsy spill so I got you a new one,” Odo tells Quark, holding a shirt box out to him. “I know how much you liked that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s right. Quark did love that shirt. He hadn’t been able to wear that suit since that horrendous spill. Shame on Quark for letting Odo distract him so easily. It’s hard not to be distracted by the originality that is Odo. He’s lovely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Quark replied, throwing the box on the table and putting his arms around Odo’s neck instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo kisses him first. It’s soft and short and sweet, and it makes Quark flutter inside. How intoxicating it can be to be adored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Quark tells him, “... but only a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo chuckles fondly, kissing him quickly again. He makes a move to pull away, but Quark keeps him in their embrace. Odo allows it, letting Quark kiss him over and over again. Odo doesn’t mind kissing. He doesn’t mind being intimate with Quark either, he just doesn’t feel the need for it. If Quark asks, he’ll deliver, but Odo is never the one asking. He doesn’t need it like Quark does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want-?” Odo begins just to be cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark shakes his head, pulling his arms away from Odo. “No, I am fine. Truly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo looks Quark over, noticing the flush of the Ferengi’s ears. He’s been picking up on it, Quark’s withdrawal. He’s not blind either. He knows Quark has been in the holosuites much more than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quark, you don’t have to keep withdrawing from me,” Odo says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark’s arms cross, becoming defensive. “I’m simply putting your interests first. Is that a crime? You seem to know plenty about those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not a crime-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I don’t understand why you’re arguing with me about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quark, even though I don’t feel sexual attraction towards you does not mean I’m repulsed during the times we are intimate. I enjoy making you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve discovered that I don’t need to have sex with you to be happy with you, Odo. You’re a loving, thoughtful partner. What more could I possibly want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo pauses, taking it into consideration. “Nothing, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark drops his arms, satisfied by their agreement. “It’s settled then. Now, you were kissing me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Odo pulls Quark back in towards him. “One request. Could you make the holosuite character… myself? I don’t like the thought-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quark is kissing him all over again. “Yes, whatever you want, Odo.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>